La nueva organización
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: La organización de Martin Mystery se encuentran con una nueva organización ¿Serán amigos o enemigos?
1. Un nuevo chico en Torrington

**Capitulo 1**

**Un nuevo chico en Torrington**

-¡Martin! –Chilló una chica de cabello largo castaño con dos broches en el pelo y de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasa Diana? –Preguntó curioso un chico de cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

-Mom nos llama para ir a su despacho ¡Vamos!

-¡Por fin nos llama! –Dijo el chico ilusionado.

Martin cogió de la muñeca a su hermanastra y salió corriendo. Poco rato después, ambos llegaron a una gran habitación, donde allí se mantenía una mujer de cabello melena azul marino y ojos verdes.

-Hola Martin –Dijo un hombre grande con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Hola Java! –Dijo feliz Martin.- ¿Y Billy? –Preguntó mirando por todos lados.

-¡Martin Mystery! –Chilló la mujer.

-¡Ay! No hace falta que chilles Mom –Dijo tapándose los oídos.

-¡Billy! Explícales su misión –Dijo la mujer sentándose en su silla.

-De acuerdo jefa –Dijo un pequeño extraterrestre sonriente.- Vuestra misión de hoy es atrapar a un monstruo muy peligroso…

-¿Solo eso? –Se quejó el rubio.- ¡Que fácil será!

-No estés tan seguro Martin –Anunció Mom.- Ese monstruo hace que algunas personas vayan a una cueva y nunca vuelven –Dijo seriamente.- Por eso tu y Diana tenéis que evitarlo.

-¿Nosotros solos? –Dijo Diana.- ¡Con este! –Se quejó.

-Sois un equipo Diana –Dijo Mom.- Pero Billy os acompañará

-¿Y Java? Siempre ha venido con nosotros –Dijo el chico.

-Java tiene miedo a las alturas, te lo recuerdo –Dijo seriamente Mom.

-Encima es un lugar alto… ¡Como sube la gente! –Se quejó Martin.

-Te dije que es un misterio ¡No te quejes y ve! –Se enfadó Mom.

Dicho eso, Martin y Diana se fueron junto con Billy. Billy los llevó a una gran montaña.

-Si mi brújula no va mal… Creo que es aquí –Dijo mirando un aparato de su mini-nave.

-¡¿Tenemos que subir todo eso?! –Se quejó la castaña.

-Tú déjame a mi –Dijo Martin mirando su Reloj-U.

De su reloj, sale una cuerda, cual se engancha en una roca, al engancharse, Martin comprueba que pueda aguantar el peso de los dos.

-¡Listo! –Dijo empezando a subir.

-Seguro que cuando subamos me comenzará a fastidiar –Dijo para si Diana.

Mientras que Martin y Diana subían, Billy subía tranquilamente con su mini-nave. Al subir, Martin guardó su cuerda en su reloj para después mirar sonriente a su hermanastra.

-¡Soy el mejor!

-Lo sabía… -Dijo suspirando para entrar en la cueva.

-¡Espera! –Dijo Martin tras ella.- No puedes separarte de mí

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo tengo este gran reloj que te puede salvar –Dijo orgulloso.

-¿Si? ¡Odio que siempre…! –No pudo acabar la frase, ya que notó como una cola peluda la rodeaba.- ¡Kiaaa! –Chilló al ver que la comenzaba a levantar y ver el rostro de la criatura.- ¡Martin! –Chilló desesperada.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Ahora te ayudo! –Dijo sacando un palo de su reloj.- ¡Toma esto!

Martin se acercó a él corriendo dándole un golpe, pero la criatura le empujó con una garra, estampándole en la pared.

-Parece que es duro de pelar… ¡Billy! ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? –Dijo con miedo.

-Pues ni lo se yo –Dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-Martin… -Dijo Billy tapándose con una mano la cara.

Pero la criatura les comenzaba a atacar, hasta que una cuerda le hato ambas garras.

-¡Hey! Sea quien sea gracias –Dijo feliz Martin.

El rubio, al mirar a la entrada de la cueva, vio a una figura. Era alguien con pantalones largos y una camiseta larga color negro, llevando también unas bambas y guantes negros, llevaba una especia de máscara que solo dejaba ver sus ojos azul claro, parecía de la misma edad que ellos.

-No pidas las gracias –Dijo la figura, al oír la voz, se pudo saber que era un chico.

El chico misterioso dio un salto, se pudo ver que en su espalda tenía un logo, era un logo blanco en forma de un ojo de una criatura rodeada de un fuego rojo. En su mano izquierda dejaba ver un reloj pequeño negro, que de ahí, el chico sacó un pequeño palo, que de ahí sale una especia de rayo azul, hiriendo la cola de la criatura y soltando a la chica.

-¡Tranquila ya te cojo! –Dijo Martin corriendo.

Pero el chico rápidamente cogió al aire a la castaña para caer perfectamente al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el chico misterioso.

-S-Si –Contestó ella nerviosa.

-¡Equipo! –Chilló el chico al reloj.

En un segundo, salieron dos chicas vestidas igual que él, también dejando ver sus ojos verdes y naranjas.

-Aquí la tienes –Dijo el chico dejando a Diana junto a Martin.

Al dejarla se fue corriendo junto a sus compañeras, entre los tres rodearon a la criatura, que en sus relojes, sacaron unas cuerdas, atando a la criatura, evitando que se pudiera mover.

Una de las chicas, la de los ojos verdes, saca una especie de moto para montañas atando al monstruo. La moto era lo bastante grande como para que los tres pudieran subir y transportar a la criatura. La otra chica puso un tranquilizante al monstruo.

-¡Hey! ¿Quiénes sois? –Preguntó Martin.

-Lo sabrás con el paso del tiempo –Dijo el chico subiendo a una de las sillas de la moto.

Las chicas hicieron lo mismo, para irse de allí. Martin, Diana y Billy se quedaron confusos, hasta que Martin reaccionó.

-¡No! ¡Nos quitaron a nuestra criatura!

-Se puede decir que esos son nuestros rivales –Dijo Billy.- Son bastante buenos

-¡Calla! ¡No ves que nos quitaron a nuestra criatura! –Dijo enfadado Martin.

-Sh. –Diana puso un dedo en sus labios como signo de silencio.- ¿Lo escucháis?

-¿Escuchar el que? –Dijo Martin confuso.

-Venid –Dijo caminando Diana.

Billy y Martin se miraron confusos, para seguirla, para ver como cientos de personas estaban dentro de unos huevos transparente.

-Así que los atraía para alimentarse –Dijo Martin.

-No te hagas el listo y ayúdales con tu Reloj-U –Dijo Diana.

-Voy –Martin saca algo de su reloj, cortando los huevos y haciendo que todo el mundo saliera.- ¡Todos a salvo! –Dijo feliz.- Pero nunca les perdonaré que nos hayan quitado nuestra criatura –Dijo enfadado.

-Olvídalo Martin, ese chico me ayudó –Dijo tranquilamente la chica.

-¡Pero nos quitaron a nuestra criatura! –Se quejó.

-Olvídalo Martin, ahora tenemos que hacer que esta gente vuelvan a sus casas –Dijo Billy.

-Tendremos que llamar a Mom para que traiga un helicóptero –Dijo Martin.

Rato después de que un helicóptero se llevara a la gente a sus casas, Martin, Diana y Billy fueron al despacho de Mom. Allí, se lo explicaron todo.

-Así que hay otra organización como la nuestra –Dijo pensativa Mom.- Por lo menos pudisteis salvar a la gente que estaba en peligro

-¡Pero nos quitaron a la criatura! –Se volvió a quejar.

-Otra vez… -Suspiró Diana.

-Lo más importante es la gente Martin Mystery –Dijo enfadándose Mom.- Ahora podéis iros ¡Todos! –Dijo enfadada.

-Vale –Dijeron todos yéndose del lugar dejando sola a Mom.

Al estar sola, abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacando una foto. En la foto salía ella de joven, una chica de 16 años; era una chica con cara feliz, con los mismos ojos verdes, pero tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, dejaba ver a un chico también de su edad; era un chico alto de cabello corto color rojo como la sangre y ojos marrones claros.

-Aaron… ¿Fundaste tu esa nueva organización? –Dijo mirando tiernamente la foto del chico.

Por otro lado, Diana estaba en su habitación, echada en su cama mirando el techo pensativa.

-Me pregunto quien sería ese chico… -Dijo para si misma.

Pero escuchó como picaban a su puerta, así que se levantó de su cama para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con su mejor amiga, Jenny, una chica de cabello hasta los hombros castaña y ojos verdes, sin duda, era la más guapa de todo el instituto.

-¿Jenny? ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Ir a clase está claro. Mira la hora que es –Dijo enseñando su reloj.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, casi se me olvida –Dijo cogiendo las cosas.

Al coger las cosas, fueron a clase, al entrar, se sentaron en su respectivos asientos.

-Bueno alumnos, hoy viene un nuevo alumno –Dijo el profesor delante de todos, cual todos miraron al nuevo.

Era un chico alto, tenía el cabello corto color negro y ojos azul claro. Iba vestido por unos pantalones largos color azul y una camiseta sin mangas y con capucha color negro.

-Os presento a Axel Anderson, como veis, es hermano de Jenny, hoy acaba de llegar del extranjero.

Todas las chicas suspiraron por el muchacho, sin duda, era guapo, y tal vez ese día se convierta el más guapo del instituto junto con su hermana.

-Siéntate junto con Diana –Dijo el profesor viendo que no había nadie a su lado.

El chico sonrió, para sentarse a su lado. Diana no supo porque, pero comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, viendo también que todas las chicas de clase la maldecían. Las clases iban pasando, hasta que la tarde pasó. Diana iba para su habitación, hasta que notó como alguien la paraba.

-¿Te llamabas Diana Lombard? –Preguntó una voz masculina.

Diana se giró viendo que era su nuevo compañero.

-¡Axel! –Dijo sorprendida.- Si, me llamo Diana

-Tienes un bonito nombre… Igual que tú –Dijo sonriendo pasando por su lado.- Nos vemos mañana –Dicho esto, se fue de allí.

Diana notó como cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, así que entró corriendo a su habitación.

-_"¿Qué me pasa?" _–Pensó nerviosa.- _"Esto lo sentí también con el chico misterioso"_

Continuará………


	2. ¿Amigos o Enemigos? 1ª Parte

Perdón por el retraso pero con el instituto no pude seguir con ninguno de mis fics u.uU y durante esta semana santa intentaré avanzar :S cosa que dudo mucho :S

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Amigos o Enemigos? 1ª Parte**

Era de noche y Diana estaba en su habitación, sentada en su escritorio, estudiando alguna asignatura.

Pero algo extraño pasaba, una mano se iba acercando a la cabeza de la chica, hasta que esta se gira rápidamente.

-Que extraño… Pensé que alguien había más aquí –Se dijo a si misma rascándose la nuca.

Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en el libro, unos ojos rojos como la sangre la observaban detenida. Cuando iba a volver a capturarla, alguien tocó la puerta, así haciendo que Diana se levantara para abrir la puerta. 

Al abrir, vio como su hermanastro entraba sin permiso.

-¡Martin¡No entres sin permiso! –Le chilló.

-¡Mom nos a mandado capturar a otra criatura! –Dice feliz.

-¿Tenemos que ir nosotros solos también? –Preguntó no muy interesada.

-No, Java también vendrá ¡Vamos! –Dice mientras coge de la muñeca a Diana y salen de su habitación.

-¡Espera¡No corras tanto! –Chillaba, pero el chico no la hacía caso.

Ambos llegaron a la sala donde estaba Mom. Esta sentada en su típica silla, pero dándoles la espalda.

-¿Ya estáis aquí? –Preguntó girándose.

-¡Qué criatura tenemos que capturar! –Dijo emocionado Martin.

-La criatura que debéis capturar es esta –Dijo enseñando una imagen.

La criatura era de ojos rojos, alto, grande de color verde y con unas grandes garras.

-Esta criatura se esconde en la oscuridad o en las sombras de la gente, mayormente captura a chicas, y tiene pánico a la luz.

-¡Bien¡Vamos haya Java! 

-Java ayudar en todo lo que pueda a Martin 

-¡Claro amigo! Y espero que esos tres no aparezcan para molestarnos 

-Si aparecen para capturar a esa criatura, sabremos que son nuestros rivales –Dice Diana mientras sale de la sala.

-¡Pero esta vez no nos lo quitarán! –Dijo dando un puñetazo en su puño.

-Java estar confuso

-Tranquilo, te lo explicaré durante el camino –Dice Martin sonriendo.

Diana suspiró cansada para entrar en sus pensamientos.

-_"En cierto modo… Me gustaría que apareciesen, especialmente el muchacho…"_ –Pensó despistadamente.

-Diana… La que debe de ir con más en cuidado eres tú, ya que eres mujer –Le dice su hermanastro.

-¡Ya lo sé eso! –Se quejó la chica.

-Vale, tranquila 

-¿Ya estar discutiendo? –Preguntó Java.

-No hay quien aguante esta chica… -Le dijo Martin a Java.

-Parad de hablar y vayamos a investigar a esa criatura –Dijo Diana entrando en una puerta azul.

-¡Espera! –Martin y Java entraron tras ella apareciendo en otro lugar.

Habían llegado delante de un coche, en medio de la noche estrellada y un lugar desolado.

-Vale… ¿Y donde quiere que vayamos con este coche? –Preguntó Martin.

-El guía del coche os lo dirá 

Billy se puso en frente de Martin haciendo que se asustara.

-¡Uah¡No me des esos sustos! –Se quejó el rubio.

-Perdón Martin, me pensaba que ya te habías acostumbrado a mis apariciones inesperadas –Dijo sonriente el extraterrestre.

-No, aún no me he acostumbrado –Dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-Venga entra, que lo que habrá dentro te gustará –dijo animadamente Billy.

No hizo falta repetírselo, porqué en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entró, alucinando de lo que había dentro.

-¡Waaah¡Última tecnología juntaa! –Dijo ilusionado como un niño el rubio.

El coche por fuera era normal pero por dentro había de todo que hasta no se podía ni imaginar.

-No eres un niño Martin –Se quejó su hermanastra.

-¡Ah¡Y tú no eres ninguna adulta! Sube al coche venga

-Está bien –Suspiró cansada la chica.

Java y Billy hicieron lo mismo, aunque Billy se transformó en su disfraz de humano.

-¡En marcha! –Dijo Martin encendiendo el coche y comenzando a conducir.

Mientras conducía, Diana intentaba aguantar las ganas de pegarle, ya que no paraba de cantar acompañado con su música rock. Sus acompañantes solo podían taparse los oídos para evitar escuchar lo mal que cantaba el rubio. Hasta que Diana escuchó un ruido raro.

-¿No habéis escuchado algún ruido? –Preguntó extrañada Diana.

-Java solo escuchar el canto desafinado de Martin –Contestó desesperadamente Java.

-¡Ey¡Como que desafino! Pero si canto genial –Dijo echándose flores.

Notaron como el coche empezó a temblar y a moverse bruscamente.

-¿Pero qué es esto! –Exclamó Martin.

-¡No lo sé¡Pero acelera! –Chilló Diana.

-¡A tus órdenes! –Martin comenzó a correr más, pero las turbulencias aún seguían.

Java decidió sacar la cabeza por la ventana, para asustarse y subir corriendo la ventana.

-Monstruo grande seguirnos –Informó asustado.

-¡Uah¡Como era ese monstruo! –Le dijo Martin.

-Muy grande, verde y ojos rojos como sangre –Le contestó el cavernícola.

El rubio vio la foto que le había dado antes su jefa.

-Parece que es ese monstruo a quien debemos derrotar –Dijo Billy.

-¡Sí¡Por fin la acción comienza! –Dijo alegremente.

Cuando iba a acelerar más, se encontró con unos grandes ojos rojos que le asustó haciendo que perdiera el control del auto y haciendo que se chocaran contra un árbol.

-¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-Si, pero Diana se quedó inconsciente –Dijo preocupado Billy.

-Vaya… Java coge a Diana y cuando diga 'ya', salid corriendo de aquí 

-De acuerdo –Java cogió en brazos a Diana y se preparó para cuando Martin diera la señal.

-1, 2, 3… ¡YA!

Java dio una patada a la puerta, así rompiéndola y salir corriendo junto con Billy, cuando la criatura iba a seguirles, Martin le tiró una piedra.

-¡Ey! Ven aquiii –Dijo sacándole la lengua y enseñándole el trasero.

La criatura se enojó y comenzó a ir a por el.

-Uy… Creo que se ha enfadado un poco ¡A correr! 

El rubio comenzó a correr con la criatura tras él, hasta que se escondió tras una roca, pero eso no sirvió de mucho, porque la criatura levantó la roca y la tiró lejos de allí.

-Uy… ¿La criatura aún está enfadada? –Dijo irónicamente.- ¡Pues cómete esta! –De su reloj-U hizo sacar una luz, que con ayuda de un cristal, la aumentó.

Esa luz molestó a la criatura, haciendo que desapareciera de ahí.

-¡Uf! Salvado… -Suspiró el rubio.

-No cantes victoria –Sonó una voz masculina.

-¿Quién es! –Exclamó Martin mirando por todo el lugar hasta que la persona que le había hablado se había plantado ante él.- ¡Uah! –Cayó de trasero al suelo.- ¡Tu¡Ladrón de criaturas! –Exclamó levantándose.

-Si tu deseas llamarme así… -Dijo pasando de largo.- Soy de otra organización, así que te recuerdo que somos rivales desde ahora –Dicho eso, dio un salto para desaparecer como un fantasma.

-Tranquilo, no voy a permitir que me robes a otra criatura

-Martiin –Se escuchaba como Billy le llamaba corriendo hacia él.

-Ey Billy, tranquilos, como veis el monstruito no está 

-No es eso. Diana tiene fiebre 

-¿Qué! –Martin salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Java.- ¿Cómo está Diana?

-Tener fiebre 

-Hay que buscar algún lugar para que descanse –Dijo Martin preocupado.

-Por aquí cerca hay una pequeña casa, también fueron los que nos informaron sobre esa criatura

-De acuerdo, así tendremos información y ella podrá descansar –Dijo Martin comenzando a caminar.

Continuará…………

La criatura logra capturar a Diana más las compañeras del chico misterioso, ahora los dos les tocará trabajar en equipo para rescatar a sus compañeras, cosas que le desagrada bastante.

**Próximo Capítulo:** ¿Amigos o Enemigos? 2ª Parte


	3. ¿Amigos o Enemigos? 2ª Parte

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Amigos o Enemigos? 2ª Parte**

El equipo de Martin había llegado a una pequeña cabaña, donde un hombre alto, de cabello corto y barba espesa negra, de ojos azules y muy ancho se acercó a ellos.

-¿Vosotros sois esa organización que llame?

-Si es porqué ese monstruo se llevó a vuestra hija y mujer, si –Afirmó Martin.

-Menos mal que llegasteis –Suspiró aliviado para fijarse en la chica.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene fiebre

-Entonces pasad y dejadla en una cama que tenemos, así podrá descansar mientras le preparo algo –Dijo apartándose, señal de que pasaran.

-Gracias –Agradeció el pequeño marciana, ya transformado en humano.

Java posó a Diana en la cama que les guió el hombre, donde pudo descansar tranquilamente. Martin, Billy y Java se sentaron en frente del hombre para hablar.

-Me llamo Jave, y os he llamado para que rescateis a mi hija y a mi mujer –Dijo tristemente.

-Pero para rescatarlas, nos tendrás que enseñar una foto suyas –Dijo Martin seriamente.

-Claro –Asintió el hombre enseñándole una foto de su esposa y su hija.

La esposa de Jave parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba, era una mujer de altura normal, de cabello largo marrón pero recogido en un moño y de ojos azules.

Su hija era de la misma edad que Martin, de cabello largo negro y ojos azules como sus dos padres.

Martin al ver a la hija, se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Ten por seguro que rescataremos a su hija y a su esposa –Dijo con una mirada de niño.- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Mi esposa Dania y mi hija Estela –Contestó no con muy buena espina.

-¡Ten seguro que las salvaremos! –Dijo energético.

-Vale, pero me gustaría que durmierais y descansarais por el largo viaje –Dijo amablemente el hombre.

-Muchas gracias señor Jave –Agradeció Billy.

Mientras, aún era de noche, y Diana seguía durmiendo aunque agitadamente por la fiebre. En la habitación, una figura masculina entró a través de la ventana de la habitación, cual comenzó a acercarse a ella silenciosamente, quitándose el guante y tocar la frente de la chica.

Al notar que tenía mucha fiebre, sacó un pequeño frasco de su reloj, era transparente, cosa que hizo que la chica bebiera de ella, pero al ver que no lo aceptaba, no tuvo otra que tomarlo el y juntar sus labios con los de ella, así haciendo que bebiera el antídoto.

Al notar que la chica se iba tranquilizando, acarició su mejilla para salir por la ventana.

Al caer al suelo, una chica de ojos verdes se paró frente a el.

-Querido hermano ¿Qué te has enamorado de mi mejor amiga? –Preguntó picaramente quitándose la máscara.

-Déjame Jenny –Le contestó friamente comenzando a caminar.

Jenny sonrió satisfactoriamente para ponerse a su lado y sujetarse de su brazo cariñosamente.

En cuanto se fueron del lugar, Diana se levantó de golpe, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Se rozó la frente al notar que la fiebre iba bajando, pero bajó la mano rozando sus labios. Mientras dormía, había notado unos dulces y finos labios masculinos, cual le encantaría volver a probarlos.

Volvió a echarse en la cama, aún mareada por la fiebre. Se fue durmiendo poco a poco otra vez.

Al caer en un sueño profundo, Una grande sombra se la fue acercando, cogiendola de la cintura y alzarla violentamente, haciendo que se despertara y chillara.

-¡Martin! –Martin al escuchar su nombre subió como un relámpago entrando a la habitación.

Al entrar, se encontró a una criatura grande verde de ojos rojos.

-¡Es ese! ¡Java!

-Vale

Java saltó encima de la criatura, pero esta con la mano libre le dio un golpe y saltó a través de la ventana, destrozándola y desaparecer.

-¡Diana! –Chillaba Martin desesperado.

-Llegamos tarde chica –Sonó una voz familiar tras Martin.

-¡Tu! ¡Veniste a robarme otra vez a mi criatura! –Se quejó qel rubio cogiendo del cuello de la camiseta al chico misterioso.

-Suelta, solo veniamos a ayudar, pero hemos llegado tarde –Dijo sujetando la muñeca del rubio y apartándola.

Martin lo miró con rabia, el chico de la máscara hizo igual, pero notaron que el suelo empezaba a temblar y escucharon como las tres chicas, acompañantes del muchacho chillaron.

El muchacho se giró alarmado al ver como unas grandes manos atrapaban a sus compañera.

-¡Suéltalas! –Se abalanzó ante una mano, pero algo raro hizo que le golpeara en el estómago y lo lanzara lejos de allí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las chicas fueron atrabesando el suelo para desaparecer.

-¡No! –Chilló el muchacho.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, menos el muchacho misterioso, que miró con rabi al suelo para saltar la ventana.

-¡Espera! –Chilló Martin también saltando la ventana y alcanzándolo.

-Ahora los dos tendréis que trabajar en equipo –Se escuchó una voz femenina, pero familiar para Martin.

Ambos se giraron al ver como Billy, transformado en marciano y montado en su nave, les mostraba una imagen de MOM, que les hablaba.

-¿Trabajar con el ladrón de criaturas? –Se quejó Martin.

-Cállate estorbo –Se defendió el muchacho.

-¡Callaros! –Chilló la mujer, haciendo que ambos se callaran de golpe.- Martin es una orden en que trabajes junto a el, y chico, te pido por favor que le ayudes –Les dijo a ambos.

El muchacho se les quedó mirando para suspirar.

-No voy a dejar tiradas a mis compañeras, así que vamos –Dijo empezando a caminar.- Vosotros dos también podeis venir –Dijo dirigiéndose a Billy y a Java.

-De acuerdo –Asintieron ambos.

-Gracias –Agradeció Mom para apagar donde se estaba transmitiendo con ellos.

El muchacho volvió a mirarlo, para apretar un botón de su reloj y sacar dos motos.

-No tengo más, así que tendremos que ir en parejas –Dijo fastidiado montándose en una.

-Yo me monto en la otra –Dijo feliz Martin subiendo en la libre.

-Yo ir con Martin –Dijo Java subiéndose con Martin.

Billy se transformó en humano y se subió con el muchacho.

-Ya que trabajaremos en grupo... Yo me llamo Martin Mystery, tu rival a partir de hoy –Se presentó dándole la mano.

El muchacho miró pensativo la mano del rubio para aceptarla.

-Alexander –Se presentó.

-¡Bien! El grande se llama Java y quien va contigo Billy

-Encantado –Dijeron ambos.

-Igual, pero basta de hablar –Tendió un casco para cada uno.- Enciende el guía de la moto y ponle esto en el hueco que hay –Le guió mientras le daba un pequeño frasco, que contenía algo oscuro.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó curioso Martin, poniéndolo en el hueco que decía Alexander.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me atacó algo raro? Pues con mi reloj pude coger su ADN y lo transferí en ese frasco –Dijo poniendo su frasco en su hueco.- Con su ADN nos guiará donde se esconde la criatura.

-¡Guau! ¡Qué Tecnología! –Dijo con admiración.

Alexander no dijo nada, solo empezó a conducir guiándose por el camino que le guiaba el guia de su moto.

Continuara...

Alexander y Martin no tienen otra que trabajar en equipo, pero encuentran el escondite de la criatura ¿Podrán derrotarla?

**Próximo Capítulo: **¿Amigos o Enemigos? 3ª Parte


	4. ¿Amigos o Enemigos? 3ª Parte

Capitulo 4

Si que me tardé en escribir el capítulo… Tampoco recibía reviews xD Así que pensé que no gustaba :S Pero veo que un poco si xD Espero que os guste n.n

**Capitulo 4**

**¿Amigos o Enemigos? 3ª Parte**

En el escondite de la criatura, trajo a las compañeras de Alexander a donde estaba Diana, encerrada entre rejas. Al dejarlas al suelo, desapareció misteriosamente pero fríamente.

La muchacha de ojos verdes fue la primera en despertar.

-¿Estáis bien? –Se acercó Diana a las chicas.

-Si... –Le contestó sentándose y sujetándose la cabeza.

-¿Vosotras sois compañeras del chico que me salvó la última vez? –Preguntó sorprendida pero con los ojos iluminados.

-¿El chico que te salvó? –Recordó la primera vez que se vieron.- ¿Te refieres a Alexander?

-¿Se llama Alexander? –Al oír ese nombre notó como mariposas pasaban dentro de su estómago.

La ojiverde se la quedó mirando, sabía que no podía decirle quien era, así que no tenía otra que inventarse un nombre.

-Yo me llamo Joana ¿Tu? –Se presentó educadamente.

-Diana, encantada –Le respondió sonriendo.- ¿Y tus compañeras?  
-Cuando se despierten lo sabrás –Dijo divertida.- Pero ahora tenemos que trabajar en equipo –Dijo mirando a sus compañeras, sacando un frasco de su reloj y haciendo que lo olieran y así despertándolas.- Bueno la de ojos naranjas se llama Ren y la de los ojos grises Jeanne

-Encantada –Dijeron las tres educadamente.

-Bueno, presentar ya estamos presentadas, pero... ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí? –Preguntó Diana.

-Una de dos, la primera luchar con esa criatura o segunda... Esperar que vengan los chicos –Suspiró Joana.

-Prefiero la segunda –Contestó Diana con una gota en la nuca.- Solo tenemos que confiar en que encuentren el lugar

-No temas en eso, Alexander lo encontrará –Miró preocupada a sus compañeras.- El problema es que si Alexander y tu amigo el rubio se van a llevar bien...

-Espero que si...

Mientras, los chicos habían parado de conducir al ver la cueva donde se escondía la criatura. Se quitaron los cascos y Alexander hizo que las motos y los cascos volvieran a su reloj.

-Pues estás bastante lejos… Si que se transporta rápido en los lugares –Dijo alucinado el rubio.

-Es una criatura, te puede sorprender con cualquier cosa –Le respondió el chico poniendo su reloj en modo de linterna.

No hablaron más, Martin hizo lo mismo con su reloj y se puso al lado del chico para poner más luz a la cueva. Mientras caminaban observaban el lugar, pero se toparon con una pared.

-¿De verdad es esta cueva? –Preguntó Martin no muy confiado.

-Hay que pensar que se transporta con las sombras… -Miró aún más la cueva, hasta que vio un pequeño hueco.- ¿Creéis que habrá algo más ahí? –Preguntó mirando al hueco.

-Es demasiado pequeño… -Miró a Java.- Haz los honores amigo mío –Dijo feliz el rubio cogiendo al muchacho y apartándolo.

Java sonrió para golpear al hueco, haciéndolo más grande y viendo como había otro camino. Alexander se quedó bastante sorprendido.

-¿Crees que seremos buenos rivales? –Bromeó Martin entrando al hueco.

El ojiazul solo se rascó la nuca para medio sonreír, pero no se vio por la máscara. Empezaron a caminar y vieron como el camino se alargaba más, pero había farolas, así que los chicos apagaron sus linternas.

-Pues para no soportar la luz… Tiene muchas farolas –Se sorprendió Martin.

-Entonces puede aguantar la luz hasta un punto –Abrió una pequeña ventana de su reloj negro para mirar su material.- Tampoco tengo tal material para hacer luz potente

Al escuchar eso, el rubio sonrió para enseñarle su reloj.

-Pues yo sí –Lo miró con superioridad.- ¿Te parece utilizar mi reloj?

Una gota recorrió la nuca del muchacho; no le respondió, solo siguió caminando para notar como la cueva temblaba levemente.

-Monstruo acercarse –Anunció Java mirando como el lugar empezaba a temblar aún más.

-Y esto como siga temblando de esta manera, se va a derrumbar –Dijo Billy asustado.

-Entonces tenemos que encontrar rápidamente a Diana y a sus compañeras –Miró al chico.- Mi reloj no puede hacer una cosa… Pero ¿El tuyo puede averiguar donde están las chicas?

-Pero necesito algo de ellas, como algún cabello o algo…

Java miró al rubio para acercarse a él y cogerle un trozo de cabello que estaba en su camiseta.

-Parece ser de Diana –Se lo extendió al ojiazul.- Cabello largo moreno solo tener ella –Sonrió ampliamente.

El muchacho lo miró para coger el cabello e introducirlo en su reloj, empezando a analizarlo y aparecer un pequeño mapa con un punto rojo, acompañado por tres puntos verdes.

-Encontradas –Miró a Billy.- El temblor cada vez se hace más fuerte… ¿Eras un marciano, no? –Este asintió.- Entonces te pasaré este mapa ¿Sabréis ir tú y Java? –Billy se convirtió en marciano y miró al mapa.

-Es fácil de llegar –Señaló a un punto blanco.- Ese punto somos nosotros ¿No? –El muchacho asintió.- Entonces pásamelo

-Genial –Apretó un botón para pasárselo al marciano.- Tú y yo nos encargaremos de esa criatura –Dijo mirando al rubio.- ¿No decías que necesitaría tu reloj? Es mejor usar dos ¿No crees?

-¡Claro! Así lucharemos por la captura de esa criatura

-Me parece bien –Martin puso su puño para chocarlo con la de su rival.- Cuando las encontréis sacadlas de aquí, él y yo saldremos rápido –Dijo para empezar a correr.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó el rubio hiendo tras él.

-Parece llevarse bien –Dijo Java empezando a caminar, siguiendo a su amigo.

-A veces los rivales pueden llegar a llevarse bien –Dijo siguiendo el mapa.

Alexander y Martin iban caminando con cuidado en un camino estrecho, intentando no caer, ya que había un fondo sin final. Las turbulencias se hacían más fuertes y a los chicos les costaba cada vez más caminar.

-¡A final nos caeremos! –Se quejó el rubio.

-¡Cállate y sigue! –Le riñó el muchacho.

Martin solo frunció el ceño, pero notó como algo caía en su hombro.

-¡Ecs! Babas de criatura –Dijo mirando con asco la baba verde.- ¿Baba de criatura? –Alzó la cabeza para ver a la criatura que tenían que capturar.- ¡Alexander! ¡Si aprecia tú vida! ¡Corre! –Exclamó.

El ojiazul alzó los ojos para ver a la criatura, así que echó a correr con Martin detrás de él. No era un buen lugar para luchar. La criatura les seguía mientras saltaba y parecía que se reía de ellos.

-¡Se está riendo de nosotros! –Se quejó Martin.

-¿Y a ti que te parece? –Dijo saltando en un hueco.- ¡Corre! –Exclamó al ver como Martin estaba lejos y apunto de ser atrapado por la criatura.- Mierda –Maldició.

De su reloj sacó una cuerda para rodear la cintura del rubio y hacer que saltara al hueco y alejarse un poco del hueco, al ver como la criatura intentaba entrar; era demasiado pequeño para su gran tamaño. Desapareció de sus ojos.

-Creo… Que te debo la vida –Dijo el rubio aún asustado.

-Ya… -Se puso de pie guardando la cuerda.- Es mejor no relajarnos… Hemos entrado en un mal lugar –Cierto, el hueco donde se habían metido no había ni una pizca de luz.

Martin se puso de pie e iba a ponerse a su lado, pero notó como unas garras le atacaban, estampándolo en la pared. Alexander se giró al escuchar el ruido del choque entre la pared y el rubio, pero no pudo ver donde estaba por culpa de la oscuridad.

-¡Martin! –Chilló su nombre.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si… -Se apoyó en la pared para ponerse de pie.- Cierto, mal lugar –Dijo poniéndose en guardia.- Encenderé la luz

-¡No!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Espérate que te de la señal… -Dijo mirando por todo el lugar, pero notó como algo veloz pasaba por su lado derecho, haciéndole un corte en su brazo.

-¡Alexander! –Supo que le habían herido por el ruido del roce de las garras y de la carne.

-No te muevas –Martin se quedó quieto.- Tengo una idea… -Sujetó su brazo para volver a mirar el lugar.

Acto seguido, la criatura se le abalanzó sobre él, cayendo encima de él. Alexander aprovechó sujetando las garras de la criatura y evitando que los dientes de la criatura se clavaran en su cuerpo. Con dificultad encendió la linterna de su reloj.

-¡Ahora! –Martin hizo caso.

Encendió su linterna para abrir un arma y hacer que esa luz se hiciera más intensa, así que lo señaló donde estaba la criatura, quien se separó del ojiazul, ya que esa luz le hacía daño e incluso, le quemaba la piel. Alexander se incorporó como pudo, sacó un tranquilizante y se lo puso a la criatura, quien cayó dormido.

-¡Bien! Que pesado era… -Dijo Martin apagando la luz y encendiendo su linterna.- ahora… ¡La criatura es…!

-La criatura es tuya, sin tu luz no hubiera sido posible –Le cortó el moreno caminando como podía cogiendo a la criatura.

Martin se sorprendió ante la respuesta para sonreír satisfecho. Se puso al otro lado de la criatura y se dispusieron a atarlo y buscar una salida. Por otro lado, las chicas buscaban algo para huir.

-Jeanne, pon tu linterna –Pidió la ojiverde.

La chica obedeció y encendió su reloj para ponerlo en modo linterna, empezó a mirar todo el lugar, viendo como más mujeres estaban encerradas entre rejas. La ojinaranja se puso de pie para sacar una aguja de su reloj y acercarse a la encerradura, intentando abrirla, pero esta se rompió.

-Aún tendremos que esperarle… -Dijo Diana apoyándose en la pared.

-Pero no hay que perder la confianza –Dijo Joana intentando saber como salir de ahí.

Pero un ruido extraño las extrañó. Las chicas se miraron para acercarse y mirar a través de las rejas; Jeanne puso su reloj en dirección del ruido. Los ojos de Diana se iluminaron.

-¡Java! ¡Billy! –Exclamó moviendo el brazo.

Ambos estaban abriendo las puertas mientras que las mujeres y chicas salían felices, pero sin moverse, ya que no sabían como salir. Al escuchar sus nombres giraron su cabeza.

-Diana –Java corrió a su puerta, ya que era la última por abrir.

El cavernícola abrió la puerta bruscamente para notar como Diana le abrazaba feliz.

-Os he echado de menos y todo

-Nosotros también

-¿Y Martin?

-Estar con Alexander luchando con criatura –Explicó el chico mayor fijando sus ojos en los de la ojinaranja.

-Él había dicho que fuéramos saliendo, por aquí –Guió el marciano hacia la salida.

Las chicas se miraron para seguirles, cosa que al salir al exterior, se encontraron como Mom les esperaba.

-Sanas y salvas –Las miró a todas, quienes subían en coches y eran guiadas a sus casas.- ¿Y Martin y el chico? –Preguntó curiosa.

Joana y Diana se miraron preocupadas para mirar a la cueva, cual empezó a temblar bruscamente.

-¡Corred! –Chilló Mom alejándose del lugar, ya que la cueva se iba a derrumbar.

-¡Martin! ¡Alexander! –Chillaron Diana y Joana para acercarse a la cueva, pero Java las cogió y las alejó.

La cueva se derrumbó del todo, cuando Java las dejó en el suelo, se abrazaron en el borde de las lágrimas.

-¿De que lloráis? –Preguntó una voz tras ellas.

Ambas se miraron sin comprender y se encontraron al rubio sonriendo triunfante, Alexander estaba entregando la criatura a Mom, quien se lo agradecía. Era la primera vez que se alegraban de verles.

-¡Idiota! –Riñó Joana al chico, cual se le acercó y la abrazó.

-Perdona… -Correspondió el abrazo.- Mejor irnos –Dijo mirando a sus compañeras, quienes le abrazaron también.

-Alexander –El aludido miró al rubio.- La próxima vez te devolveré el favor

-Ya me la devolviste, sin tu luz no haríamos nada –Extendió su puño.

El rubio sonrió para juntar sus puños y ver como se alejaban de allí con sus motos. Diana se le acercó.

-No son mala gente

-Lo sé… Pero siguen siendo nuestros rivales –Dijo Martin con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Continuará……………

Martin intenta ligar con Jenny, pero esta solo lo evita, Diana sigue sin entender sus sentimientos y una pequeña sorpresa aparecerá para Mom.

**Próximo Capítulo: **Sorpresa


End file.
